Code of Conduct
The Code of Conduct, abberviated CoC, is the set of laws the Empire is sert to follow. It is enforced by the Pentius Oculatus. Text The CoC was last updated Janurary 29th, 2013 Link to the forum post: Here Full Text: Page .1 [ General Rules ] (1) - The Emperor deserves the up most respect, You will address him as Mi'lord, Sire', or Emperor. You are not to crowd the emperor while on duty and or/ in a training, raid, ETC. The Emperor's blades will execute you if you are deemed a threat by the emperor. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (2) - Orders given by officers must be followed at ALL times while on duty, If the order involves something such as; "Kill yourself, | Jump of the bridge, | Betray someone, | Kill someone (without reason)|" You are to report it to a Elder, the chancellor, or the imperial emperor. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (3) - While on duty/In formation/In line and or raid/training session, you are to be silent unless told otherwise, if you require to speak you are to ask for permission such as "Permission to speak / PTS". If you speak without key you will be given a warning. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (4) - There is to be no flaming, insulting, derogatory statements, swearing, raging, or spamming by any Imperials. This law applies to all personnel at imperial forts. If you think a officer deemed your actions as in one of these categories unfairly, please report it to a Elder and or above. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. 5) - There is no authorized killing of imperials or prisoners unless self defense and or ordered too. If you are ordered to kill a personnel without proper reasoning please report it to a elder and or above. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by handbind/arrest. (6) - All punishments preformed by the Penitus Oculatus are to be accepted, you may not change teams when you are arrested until your punishment is served. If you believe a arrest to be unfair or abuse, please report it to a Elder and or above. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by kick/ban. (7) - The correct official uniforms must be worn at all time while at a fort/and or on duty - In a raid, training, ETC. Failure to abide by this law will result in punishment. If you cannot afford the uniform you are expected to be able to afford it the next day, if not, you will be punished as a act of disobedience. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (8) - Your weapon should be sheathed at all times unless dueling and or your duty calls you to bear arms, ( fighting, self defense, ETC. ) Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (9) - If you have a issue/ and or problem with a fellow imperial, you are to try to work it out between you and the imperial. Or report it to a Officer/ And or elder+. If you attempt to deal with this your own by killing the imperial you will be subjected to punishment. If the imperial attacks you, you are permitted to self defense. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (10) - While at a fort/training/raid, you are considered "On duty", while on duty you are expected to abide by all laws and follow all orders. You must be silent while on duty unless told otherwise. For more information see 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, and 1-7. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (11) - No crowding while on duty/Training/raiding/Patrolling/ETC. If you are caught crowding while on duty you will be punished. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (12) - You must address high ranks as there proper title, (Captain-legate; Sir), (General; Sir, General), (High General; Sir, General, High General), (Elder; Sir, Elder), (High Chancellor; Sir, Elder, Chancellor, High Chancellor), (Emperor; Sire, Mi'lord, Emperor). For more information see 1-2. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. (13) - The throne room of the imperial palace and frostspyre are for Generals and above only, upon trespassing you will be executed by the blades. Disobedience towards this law is awarded by one offence. ( ALL ranks must follow these rules. ) ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Page .2 [ Punishments ] Punishment systems go by a "offence system", every time you disobey a law/ and or order, you are given one offence. Any and all punishments given by the Penitus Oculatus must be accepted. For more information see 1-6. (1) - First offence; Warning (2) - Second offence; Lecture (3) - Third offence; Hand-binds (4) - Fourth offence; Arrest (5) - Fifth offence; Kick/demotion (6) - Sixth offence; Ban/exile ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Page .3 [ Ranks & Ranking Guidelines ] LR/CIV - Low Rank / Civilian LR - Low Rank AA - Allied Ambassador DIV - Division Rank HR - High Rank LED - Leader LED/EMP - Leader/Emperor LR/CIV Imperial Citizen - Hold Civilians; Pending rank / Fan rank, if you wish to be promoted purchase and wear the uniform then message a elder and or above. AA Allied Ambassador - Allied Ambassador representing allied groups and factions. LR Imperial Auxilary - Main Ranking Soldier. Buy the Uniform. LR Imperial Watch - Second Ranking Soldier. Patrol forts and attend training's. LR Imperial Quaestor - Third Ranking Soldier. Attend training's, patrol's, and raid's, stay active and follow the laws. Learn discipline. LR Imperial Praefect - Fourth Ranking Soldier. Attend training's, patrol's, and raid's. stay active, mature, and loyal, and follow the laws. Use grammar and learn discipline. LR Imperial Warriors - Fifth Ranking Soldier. Attend training's, patrol's, and raid's. stay active, mature, and loyal, and follow the laws. Use grammar and learn discipline. DIV The Blades - Division Rank; Blades. Obtained by joining the Blades. DIV Penitus Oculatus - Division Rank; Penitus Oculatus. Obtained by joining the Penitus Oculatus HR Imperial Captain - First Ranking Officer. Show your leadership skills and discipline as a imperial warrior, requires advanced discipline and maturity. HR Imperial Marshal - Second Ranking Officer. Decorated officer. HR Imperial Legate - Third Ranking Officer. Decorated officer. LED Imperial Generals - First Ranking Leader. Great leadership, greatly disciplined, mature. LED The High General - Second Ranking Leader. Decorated General. LED The Elder Council - Council Ranking. A select few handpicked by the empire. LED High Chancellor of the Council - Second in Command. The second in Command of the empire, handpicked. LED/EMP The Imperial Emperor - Leader of the Group. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Page .4 [ Raid Rules & Terms of War ] (1) - Raid rules; No flaming, insulting, alt raiding, uniform raiding, ETC. For more information see; 1-4. (2) - Terms of War; For Terms of War a meeting must be held with the Imperial emperor, High chancellor, and elders ( If possible. ) with the group declaring war's leader and second in command. Both factions must come into a agreement of Terms of War. Basic terms of war include no flaming, insulting, uniform raiding, ETC. For more information see 1-4 and 4-1 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ -Written by AviusGaileon and Dathuran. Controversey and Fake Laws Many Imperials believe that the CoC is too strict and is unjust. There has also been reports of 'fake laws' being made up by officers. These laws are null, and should be disreguarded and reported to the highest rank present or the Emperor. Category:Pentius Oculatus Category:Documents